


The Waitress

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Requested, Song Inspo, challenge, rachels1.1kchallenge, song prompt, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: Just a cute fluffy oneshot :DThis was a super quick and probably really bad one shot done for @littlemarvelfics and their writing challenge!I hope I did okay - it was based off of this song prompt:“If things get worse, will you still be here?” 405 by This Wild Life.I didn’t get a chance to listen to it but I hope I did okay with the prompt! Thanks so much for letting me write for you @littlemarvelfics!!! <3





	The Waitress

_ [Check out the writing challenge here!](https://littlemarvelfics.tumblr.com/post/185415926731/11k-follower-challenge) _

  


  


_(Gifs aren’t mine! Credits to the original creators :))_

(Y/N) looked up from the table she was serving at the sound of the bell on top of the front door. She smiled seeing a group of men walk in before turning back to her customers.

(Y/N) looked up from the table she was serving at the sound of the bell on top of the front door. She smiled seeing a group of men walk in before turning back to her customers.

“Cup of coffee and a slice of pie then?” She followed up, to which the old man had nodded with a gentle smile. “Coming right up,” she told him before happily sliding behind the counter. 

It had been a shit day. (Y/N) had spilled coffee on herself at least 3 times, she had stubbed her toe badly on the corner of a table, and a customer had yelled at her for forgetting to add extra cheese on their omelette (which she _did_ but the customer is always right apparently).

And yet, even with everything bad happening, (Y/N) was in a good mood. Why? Because it’s Sunday evening and every Sunday evening, her favourite customer comes in. 

* * *

“I told you guys I didn’t want you to join,” Steve was saying, glaring at the two men who sat in front of him.

“Why? Don’t want us to meet your girlfriend?” Sam asked with a grin.

“Yeah come on, Steve, what happened to _teamwork_? _No secrets_? _Trust each other_?” Bucky mocked him, nudging his leg happily. “Which one is she? Is she here yet?”

“Are we waiting on someone else?” (Y/N) asked as she approached the table, cups of water on a tray. “If so, I can go get another cup,” she offered, placing them one by one in front of the men.

Steve’s posture straightened immediately as he saw her, cheeks flushed. “N-No, it’s just us.”

Bucky and Sam shared a look, noting the difference in their friend’s behaviour. “You could always join us, doll,” Bucky offered smoothly, giving her a cheeky wink.

(Y/N) laughed, shaking her head, “Maybe when my break comes up,” she teased, glancing between the three of them. “What can I offer New York’s heroes?”

“You got milkshakes?” Sam asked eagerly, looking at the drink menu nearby. “Can I have a strawberry one?”

“Wait I want one too. Can I have chocolate?” Bucky asked, tugging the menu from Sam’s fingers. The two of them pushed against each other’s shoulders, grumbling a small argument and making (Y/N)’s lips turn up.

“Didn’t tell me you were bringing company this time, Steve,” (Y/N) giggled, touching his arm gently. “I’m glad. Now you won’t be lonely in this booth. Same order as usual?”

Steve blushed harder, nodding quickly to her and letting out a breath when she disappeared.

“Dude,” Sam chuckled. “You got it bad huh?”

Steve suddenly found something incredibly interesting to look at out the window, ears turning pink to match his cheeks, “Got _what_ bad?” he mumbled.

Bucky smirked, finding this oddly amusing. Steve had always had a bit of trouble with the ladies. Maybe it was time he helped out.

When (Y/N) came back with the milkshakes and Steve’s usual order (slice of lemon meringue pie and a cup of coffee), Bucky was the first to speak up. “So does the old man here get a senior discount? Or is the superhero discount better? I mean, he’s worked up quite an appetite after defeating all those aliens that came by last week.” Bucky shrugged, as if this was normal talk to a waitress.

(Y/N) laughed at Steve’s gobsmacked face, “Actually, for you three, it’s on the house,” she smiled, eyes lingering on Steve. “Anymore fights planned this week?” She asked playfully, a giggle leaving her lips.

Steve cleared his throat a little, giving her a sheepish smile, “Not that I know of.”

“Well, **if things get worse, will you still be here**? It’s comforting to know that you’re around to protect us all.” (Y/N) admitted, the question clearly directed at Steve. He stammered out for an answer, hearing her flirtatious tone and unsure of what to say that would convey that he also wanted to flirt with her.

Sam and Bucky both had their lips wrapped around their straws, the sound a little distracting for Steve as he tried to think of an answer. He shot them a glare, even though their faces were painted with innocence. Bucky kicked his leg quickly, time to answer the question running out. Steve winced slightly, eyes lowering to his lap shyly.

“If it means protecting you, doll, I’d stay here forever,” Steve said, his voice sounding much more confident than he was feeling. (Y/N) seemed happily surprised with his answer, face flushing with embarrassment. 

“Smooth,” Sam grinned, him and Bucky nodding their heads at him as (Y/N) rushed away.

“Very smooth. Where the hell did that come from?” Bucky chuckled.

Steve blushed harder, running his hand through his hair, “Alright, drop it.” He groaned softly, sipping his coffee. Steve had hoped that today was the day he would _finally_ ask (Y/N) out. With these dummies with him, his chances of building up that courage were depleting quickly.

The boys talked for a while, hanging in the diner till almost everyone was gone. (Y/N) was cleaning up and Steve walked up the counter, cash in hand.

“We’ve talked about this, Steve,” (Y/N) smiled, waving her hand as she leaned against the counter. “It’s on the house.”

“It’s your tip,” he insisted, sliding the bills across the table. 

“Steve, that’s much more than most people tip for such a small overall charge,” she sighed, staring at it for a moment.

“Well you better take it,” Steve smiled shyly, “it’s the least I can do for putting up with me and my friends... and you know, for always talking to me when I’m here.”

(Y/N) giggled a little at how flushed his face looked. She raised an eyebrow at him for a moment before deciding it was time. “Hey Steve? You said you’d be here if things got worse right?”

He nodded nervously, wondering where this question was going.

“Maybe before things get worse... we could go out for dinner or something.” (Y/N) asked, biting on her bottom lip. “I mean obviously not here, we could go somewhere else. Somewhere you like. Doesn’t even have to be dinner,” she rambled as Steve remained silent.

Steve could feel his heart trying to escape his chest, the butterflies flying about in his stomach. “I’d really like that,” he admitted shyly. The two of them shared a nervous smile as he started to walk away.

“Give her your number,” Bucky hissed from the door, Sam providing a thumbs up as moral support. Steve blinked, rushing back to the counter and almost tripping over his feet.

“I-I forgot,” he blushed, scribbling down his number quickly on a nearby notepad. 

(Y/N) smiled, taking the page from him gently. “Thanks,” she bit on her lip before writing her own number down on a page and folding it up for him. “That way you have mine too.” She explained.

Steve nodded, giving her a wave before the boys dragged him out. They clapped their hands on his back, laughing at the whole ordeal and teasing him nonstop. He didn’t even care that his whole face was tomato red, or that his stomach was still doing flips. 

All he could think about was the piece of paper in hand and the cute girl who was on the other end of the phone number.


End file.
